Contradiction
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: (Rewrite) People say that Angel is good while Demon is evil. Yoh Asakura, an Onmyouji with a unique ability, found out that the truth is the contradiction of what people believed after his encounter with Hao. But . . . why is it that their faces are so alike that they could be mistaken as twins?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

A loud roar echoed throughout the whole city of Tokyo, although, only those with a Sixth Sense that could hear it. For those with a low Sixth Sense, they would cringe in fear when they heard the tremendous roar. On the other hand, for those with a high Sixth Sense, they would set out immediately to destroy the source of such a roar. Just like the boy who was currently heading towards the source with his Ninetails Fox Shikigami, and in a high speed at that.

The boy has a short Dark Brown hair which barely touching his shoulder and a pair of Onyx eyes, he was wearing a White Muscle Shirt under a Black Long Coat, a pair of Dark Green jeans, and a pair of Black boots. A Bear-Claw necklace adorning his neck, a single Leaf shaped earrings hanging from his left ear, and an expertly made Sword was gripped in his hand.

_'The Oni (an Evil Spirit that had taken a solidified form) is just a few meters away, be prepared, Yoh-sama.'_ The Fox said telepathically to her Master as they jumped from roof to roof, in order to get to the place where the source quicker since they need to be in a hurry.

"Alright." Yoh answered as he stood up from his Fox and unsheathed his Sword, at the last jump the Fox took, he jumped as well and landed on the roof above the Creature that make the roar earlier. _'Kugou! Knock that Oni out of the main street!'_ He ordered telepathically. An advantage of being the one who make a Shikigami was that he could command his Shikigami in his mind only, he didn't have to said the words out loud, no one would know that he wasn't an ordinary human then.

_'Ryoukai (Understood)!'_ Kugou answered dutifully before landing in front of the Oni and quickly rushing forward, using the bounce power to knock the Oni at it's torso area, and thus throwing it out of the main street where people could see them, and far away into an empty alley.

"Good job." Yoh said out loud from above them, the alleyway was empty, so there's no need for him to communicate telepathically. He had just arrived at the roof above the alleyway, he then jumped down with his sword raised high above his head, and when he neared the Oni, he swung his sword downwards in high speed. He cut clean the Oni in half and quickly jumping backwards to avoid the explosion the Oni make when it destroyed, he sighed silently when Kugou landed beside him.

_'Well done, no wonder you are my Master, Yoh-sama.'_ Kugou purred, yes . . . purred, to him proudly and affectionately as she rubbed her head to his side.

Yoh smiled at Kugou and pet her head, "You did a good joob too, as usual, Kugou." He said fondly to the Fox, "If not for you, I wouldn't arrive here so soon".

Kugou was different from Yoh's other Shikigamis, she was actually a Ninetails Fox Youkai who lived in a forest in Kyoto for over a thousand years, but Yoh had to seal her in a Fox shaped Keychain he made by himself to protect her. Yoh could borrow her power by summoning her as a Shikigami, so they become great friends . . . and some time along the way, Kugou adopted a habit to call Yoh as her Master and used honorific to him.

_'I merely want to help you.'_ Kugou answered softly, _'Anyway, do you think you could go home by yourself? I want to continue my sleep'_.

Yoh nodded, "I could, of course." He grinned then, "Good night, Kugou".

Kugou replied by licking Yoh's face once before disappearing from view, leaving a Fox Keychain in her place. Yoh picked up the Keychain and attached it into his belt under his coat, he smiled to himself and turned around to leave, but just when he turned around, he saw a flash of light up in the sky far away from him. He raised an eyebrow in slight interest and pulled out his Monocular from his coat's pocket, he then looked at the direction again, he gasped at what he saw.

A figure was being attacked by many other figures wearing all white, he was not that surprised that he saw many people or something looking like a person flying, because he had seen Kugou's half human form and she could fly as well, what surprised him because the single figure had just used a Skill of some kind to make their copies and scattered.

_What a nice skill_, Yoh thought in awe, but then gasping again when the single figure suddenly falling down from the sky. "Not good!" He yelled as he pulled out a Swallow shaped paper from his coat's pocket, "Tsubaki!" As soon as he called out, a big Swallow bird come out from the paper, another one of his Shikigamis. Yoh then climbed onto the bird, the bird then flew towards the falling figure in high speed after a short command from Yoh.

Yoh caught the falling figure and heading for an empty alley as fast as he could in case the ones who attacked the person, or something or whatever, in his hands were still around. When they arrived, Yoh climbed down from his Shikigami and carried the figure he had cought with him, his Tsubaki then returned into a paper. Yoh caught the paper and put it inside his pocket, in one among many secret pockets, before turning to look at the one he had saved from falling to death.

If before he was gasping in surprise, now he was gaping in shock and disbelief. The reason? Because the boy he had caught had the same face as him! The few difference between them were the boy's longer hair that reached his hips and slightly Reddish Brown in color, a pair of pitch Black bat like Wings that were attached to his back, and the boy's clothes.

"What is this boy?" Yoh asked himself in confusion, "He was not an Oni and I don't feel any malice from him even though he had a bat like Wings." He then looked at the boy's clothes and surprised to see a normal looking clothes, he thought the boy would wear something like in the Manga or Anime. The boy was wearing a Red muscle shirt under a Black cloak, a pair of Black leather pants and a pair of Black leather boots. His mind didn't really registered that information though, because his eyes was soon glued to the boy's blood soaked form.

"This is bad." Yoh mumbled to himself as he pulled up the boy's muscle shirt, he could see a heavily burn wound on the boy's chest and a stabbed wound on the boy's left abdomen. "Such a wound, could I help him before he died?" He thought quickly and pulled off the boy's cloak to tied it around the boy's abdomen, _I will bring him to my House first, there's no way I could take him to a Hospital_.

* * *

Froim : I rewrote this, at last.

Hao : This time it's going to be completed, right? (Crossing his arms)

Froim :(Nodded) Of course.

Hao : Good, Review then.

Yoh : Hao! Be more polite!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

Bringing an injured winged boy to his home was not an easy task, not at all. First, he had to cover the boy up from head to toe. Second, he had to chose which way was good enough to go through and which was not so that no one will stop him from his destination. Third, even though the winged boy was not as heavy as he thought, he had to make sure they boy was still alive the whole time.

Yoh sighed heavily when he finally succeed in bringing the winged boy to his home and carefully laying the said winged boy down to the bed in one of his many Guest Rooms, he was glad that no one was stupid enough to stop him and the boy was strong enough to stay alive the whole trip to his home. But, now that he was home, he had a new problem, and that was how to treat the boy's injury since he didn't have anything necessary to stitch up a wound like that.

_It's impossible to bring him to a hospital, and I don't have the necessary stuffs to stitch up his wound . . ._ Yoh frowned as he removed the boy's clothes and studied the injuries, _I guess . . . I don't have any other choice aside from wrapping his wounds up first to see if that alone is enough_. Nodding to himself, Yoh threw the bloodied clothes to the floor and began working to clean the blood from the boy's body.

After cleaning the boy's bloodied form, applying some salve to the burn wound, and wrapping the boy's body with many bandages, Yoh finally finished his task by covering the boy with a blanket and left the room while carrying the bloodied clothes with him. He then went to the Laundry Room, he had one since his house was actually a small Mansion, he dropped the bloodied clothes to a bucket and filled it with water and put some soap inside before leaving the room.

Yoh looked up to the clock in the Living Room and saw that it was already past midnight, so he went to his bedroom, the one above the one he placed the boy in, and changed his clothes to his night Yukata. Before he went to sleep though, he make sure to check his Email and mobile phone to see if he had a new message or something. Seeing that he didn't have any, he flopped to his bed and fall asleep right away.

The next morning, Yoh went about his usual routine like cleaning the house with the help if his Humanoid Cat Shikigamis, cooking some breakfast for himself, and take a shower so that he would feel fresh. That's when he remembered that there's someone else in the house, so he get some bucket and a few clean towels and head to the room he placed the boy the night before.

Yoh blinked when he saw that the boy's stabbed wound had already healed, even though it's only a bit, and the burn wound was not as bad as the night before. He smiled to himself, _As expected of something not human_, he thought as he cleaned the wounds with a wet towel, then he applied the traditional salve for burn wounds and bandaged the boy up again. With that done, he got a new wet towel and began cleaning the winged boy's body before leaving the room.

As he had just closed the door to the boy's room, he heard his phone ringing loudly upstairs and raised an eyebrow, it's rare for him to received a call at weekend. He went to his room and picked up his phone to see who had called him since the phone had gone silent by the time he arrived in his room, he smiled when he saw that it was his best friend, Oyamada Manta.

He pressed the call button and brought his phone to his ear and waited, and just as he thought, the call was answered right at the first rang. -Ohayou! Yoh-kun!- Manta's voice rang so cheerfully in his ear.

"Yo, Manta." Yoh answered with a grin on his face even though his friend couldn't see it, "Why did you call?".

-Ah, it's like this, Yoh-kun.- Manta started, -I actually just want to ask if you would come to Shinra Gakuen for the Halloween Party next week, but the School want me to ask you if you would want to take his position up, since the position is still being kept empty for the time you return-.

Yoh sighed, "Why is it that the Headmaster so stubborn?" He mumbled to himself before looking out of his window, "I don't think that I would return at all, Manta, could you tell the Headmaster that?".

-Sure, I would.- Manta answered casually, -So, about the Halloween Party?-.

Yoh grinned, "Of course I would come, right?" He asked cheerfully, "There's no way I would miss something like that, and I also have an Idea about what kind of costume I would wear next week".

-Really? Great!- Manta said excitedly, -The Party will started at 10 PM, I will meet you at the front gate, alright?-.

"Alright." Yoh answered, "I will call you when I arrive, okay?".

-Okay.- Manta answered, -Well, I need to go now, Bye-.

"Bye." Yoh answered before the line went dead, he smiled and changed his clothes before heading out to buy some groceries.

Yoh was not the type to use car if not necessary, so he chose to walk to the store instead. After he brought some vegetables and meat and so on, he went to the tailor nearby. It was he usual tailor, he would go there whenever he want to make a new clothes.

"Welcome." Come a gloomy greeting like usual.

Yoh looked up to the Shopkeeper and saw a girl with Golden hair tied up in twin ponytails, her expression always showed her boredom and her cold blue eyes make people often think of her as a scary girl, not to mention the girl always carrying a scary looking doll with her, but Yoh know that the girl was a kind girl. "Hello, Mary." He greeted the girl with a smile, "I want to make a new costume for Halloween, do you have some new design?".

Marion Phauna nodded and turned around to the shelf behind her and pulled out a sketch book, "Here." She said gloomily as she handed the book to him, "I drew many Halloween costume in there, choose anything you like".

"Thank you." He said with a grin and looked through the sketch book.

Even though Mary always wearing a bored expression and talked gloomily, her skill was unbeatable, so many people would come to her and request her service. At first, she was making design if people requested her only, but now she would drew many design beforehand and let her customer to choose by themselves from all those drawings.

"Mary is bored." Mary said in third person point of view, she liked to talk like that since her childhood.

"You are bored?" Yoh asked as he still looking through the book.

"Mary is here by herself only, and Chuck." Mary answered as she pat her scary looking doll, "Mary want to play".

Yoh found the design he want, the one that was similar with the Idea he had in his mind, and showed it to the girl, "Why don't you come with me to the Halloween Party next week?" He asked her with a grin.

Mary looked at Yoh for a full minute before she nodded, "Mary thank you for the invitation, Yoh-sama." She said with a small smile, "Kanna will come?".

Yoh nodded, "Yup!" He answered cheerfully, "I heard Kanna would be the one baking the Halloween Cake, so I'm sure she would come to give Candy for free as well this year".

Mary nodded again before she placed the doll on top of the counter, "Then, Mary will make Halloween Costume for Yoh-sama and herself." She said as she walked to the door on her left, "Mary will be back shortly, she need Yoh-sama's help in choosing design for herself".

"Sure." Yoh said with a grin before Mary left, he then looked at the transparent girl standing nearby, "You haven't show yourself to her, have you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl laughed sheepishly, "No, I'm afraid that she would faint if she know I'm always near her." She answered cheerfully, "I was hoping that visiting her dream would be enough, but it seems that it's not enough".

Yoh sighed, "She love you as her Sister, Macchi." He said softly, "Her love is strong, and she would never be able to happy again until you show yourself up to her." He picked up Chuck, "She was brave enough to still keep Chuck around, I'm sure she would be happy if she know you are still here for her." He looked at the doll, "Right, Chuck?".

Chuck nodded, "That's right." He agreed, "Mary even want me to talk to her more since she is lonely, Macchi-Sire".

Macchi was a Daughter of a Witch and a human, so she was Half Witch. She was not an immortal like a Witch so she could die, too bad she died as such a young age. But her power as a Witch was even stronger than her Mother, so she could make her spirit be seen by others, and she could touch stuff as well. When she was alive, since she had a feeling that she would separated from her best friend who already like a Sister to her, she decided to make a doll and give that doll a power to move and speak, which later had grown it's own Soul.

Macchi had given Chuck to Mary when she felt that the separation was near, saying that the doll would keep her company since Mary lived by herself because her parents were busy with work. When Macchi died protecting a child from becoming a hit and run victim 2 years ago, Mary who was only 13 bad become so gloomy from sadness and loneliness. Chuck couldn't stand seeing the girl like that and talked to her, Mary was shocked at first, but she was happy that she was not alone like she thought and start carrying Chuck everywhere she go, aside from bathroom since Chuck told her that he was a boy.

This time though, she left Chuck on the counter because she was sure Yoh would like to have a talk with Chuck and checked him over, Yoh was an Onmyouji so he could check Chuck's condition and give the doll some energy to continue moving and talking. Mary was grateful that Yoh helped her making sure Chuck was alright, she then began calling Yoh with honorific.

Macchi sighed, "I know." She looked at the door Mary disappeared into, "I will show myself this Halloween then, to see how she would react".

"I'm sure she would be happy." Yoh answered before closing his eyes and use his Furyoku to check the doll in his hands over, and after he found that Chuck's energy to move and talk was nearly empty, he send his Furyoku to the enchanted Ruby inside Chuck's body, which would act as a battery for Chuck to move and talk.

Macchi put an enchanted Ruby inside Chuck's body was for two purposes, one was so that Chuck could move, second was so that Chuck could protect Mary when she was in danger. Ruby was known as a Jewel of Fire in Witch Community, and with a strong enough spell and a medium, a toy gun in Chuck's case, the doll could use the Fire element in the Ruby to shot Fire Bullet to whoever or whatever endangering Mary.

"Sorry to keep Yoh-sama waiting." Mary said as she walked into the Shop, he house was behind the Shop, "Mary want to ask, which one better?" She asked as she showed two drawing of clothes.

Yoh studied the clothes and sneak a glance to Macchi to see that she was looking at the one in Mary's left hand, he smiled and looked at Mary, "This one suit you more." He said as he pointed at the one Macchi was looking at.

Mary looked at the drawing and smiled, "The one Macchi drew for me in the past." She said fondly, only now that she wasn't looking like she was bored to death by everything.

Yoh shot a sneaky look to Macchi, telling her silently that Mary was happy to have something from Macchi, Macchi grinned sheepishly and nodded, telling him that she would surely show herself to Mary at Halloween Party. Yoh nodded to Macchi but pretending to nod at himself, "Well, I need to do something at home." He told Mary, "Could you finish our Costume by Friday? Since the Party would be at Saturday".

"Mary could do it, don't Yoh-sama worry about it." Mary said with lighter mood than usual, "Take care, Yoh-sama".

Yoh waved at her and left the Shop, he then head back to his Mansion, he had a non human patient that he need to attend to.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

_"We have a problem!" A green haired boy yelled as he threw open the door to their hideouts._

_He, along with two others, stood up, "Lyserg, what's wrong?" He asked seriously._

_"The Angels! They found us!" Just as Lyserg finished saying it, a sword came to him._

_Hao gasped and pulled Lyserg aside, but by doing so, he was the one who get stabbed at his left abdomen, "Run!" He yelled to the rest._

_"But, Hao . . ." Lyserg protested but Hao glared at him, he and the rest flew away immediately._

_"After them!" The Archangel in front of him ordered._

_"I don't think so." Hao said through gritted teeth before he attacked them with a big Black colored Magic Ball, causing smoke to covered them, he used his Magic to create the copy of his friends and flew to a different direction, while he make the copies to flew in all direction to confused the Angels._

_Just as he expected, the Angels chose to went after him than his friends, so he hastened his pace to give more distance between them and his friends. He didn't know where he flew, he thought he was somewhere above Japan, but he couldn't think about it since an attack was heading his way._

_Hao avoided the attacked and stopped flying away, instead, he turned to face them head on. He figured that he would be dead, again, anyway. It's impossible to fight against that many Angels at once, he could still win if it's a one on one fight, but against a bunch of them? It's the end of him, he knew, but as long as his friend could stay alive for a little longer, until they found out the reason why they refused to pass on and hold tightly to the living, then finished whatever business they left behind and pass on, he would gladly give up his own life, well half of it anyway, since he never fully alive, with him being a Demon and all._

_Much to his own surprise, he could last longer than he thought when he fought against that many Angels while being injured so badly, but the outcome was to his prediction. With him losing so much blood due to his stabbed wound, a single Light attack from the Angels hitting his chest and he couldn't move anymore._

_He fell down from the sky and couldn't flap his Wings at all, he knew that it would be the end of him, and he accepted it. He didn't know what had become of the Demon that had died again, maybe this time he would return into a Spirit and forced to pass on, or maybe he would disappear into nothingness. Either way, he accepted it with open arms, at least his friends would be safe for a while, he didn't have any regret by his actions._

_The Angels seemed to be thinking the same with him, that he would be dead for sure, since they left even before he touched the ground below. He was grateful, since even though he predicted himself to be dead, but he didn't want for an Angel to be around when he did die, he didn't want for their face to be the last he seen. And . . . in a slim chance he could survive the fall, as long as there's no Angel around to finish him off, there's still a chance for him to heal and continue to live._

_Although, it seemed that his death already written so clearly, because even when he was only halfway to the ground, he started losing his consciousness. His eyes had long closing themselves, and just before the darkness claim him, he heard something . . . _

**_"Tsubaki!"_**

_The echoed word reaching his hearing. . . and the constant pain he felt in his Heart had finally subsided . . ._

Hao's eyes fluttered open and he know right away that he had not die, again.

He sat up and looking around, he was in a room of some kind, with the room itself made using stone like modern house, but the design of the room was that of Old times, a Traditional Japan house from the look of it. He saw a curtain covering something, curious, he stood up and opened it, he was greeted by the view of a beautiful garden being lighted by Morning Sun. The serene sight had him noticed that there's something different about him, and that's when his brain caught up.

Hao looked down and touched his chest, above his heart. Aside from the pain he dimly felt from the burn he got from the Angel's Light attack, he didn't feel the same pain like the one he constantly felt.

"Ah, you are awake." A soft voice alerted him that he was not alone, but strangely he didn't feel that he was in danger. On the contrary, he felt at ease, like he finally come home.

_I see_, He thought as with his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling of comfort, _I finally found what had me holding to life so much, I have found my . . . Heart_.

Hao opened his eyes and turned around to meet face to face with the owner of the voice, he didn't expect himself to come face to face with a boy who had the same face as him, albeit with shorter hair. "Were you the one who saved me?" He asked after he came out of his shocked state.

The boy smiled, "I am." He said with the same soft voice, "I had figured that you are not human with your bat like Wings, but I didn't thought that we would have the same face".

"I was surprised as well." Hao said with a soft smile before he bowed low to the boy, "You have my gratitude, thank you for saving me." He said while ignoring the pain he felt in his left abdomen, his wound had not fully healed from the look of it.

"There's no need to thank me." The boy said as he walked closer and guide him to the bed, "Please rest, your wound, although healing faster than normal rate, is still not fully healed yet".

Hao did as he was told to and sat on the bed he had woken up on, he looked up when he felt movement and saw that the boy had chose to sit on the bed as well, not too far from him, only then that he noticed the tray the boy brought with him. On the tray were a bowl of warm porridge and a glass of tea, and beside them was a First Aid box.

The boy picked up the First Aid box and put it aside before turning to him and offered the tray, "If you are strong enough to walk, I assume you are strong enough to eat by yourself as well?" He asked with a warm smile.

Hao nodded and accepted the tray, "Thank you." He said softly and placed the tray on his lap, he looked at the boy, "My apologize for my rudeness, my name is Hao. Would you mind if I ask yours?" He asked politely.

The boy laughed, "Oh, please, throw the formality away." He said before grinning widely to Hao, "My name is Asakura Yoh, you can call me Yoh".

Hao smiled back and nodded, "If you would like that." He said and looked at the porridge on his lap, hesitatingly, he took a spoon of it and eat it. He smiled at the warm he felt, he had never really eaten warm food before, only something he manage to steal, like bread and boiled egg, and they were not warm. Something that caught his attention, he looked up at Yoh to voiced his question, but the boy was busy with something he recognize as a mobile phone.

Yoh seemed to feel his gaze because he looked up to Hao and raised an eyebrow, "Um, how did you know that I would be awake?" Hao asked the question that had caught his attention, "If you were simply coming here to check my condition, I figure that you would only bring the First Aid box with you, and not with the food as well".

Yoh shrugged, "You could say I had a feeling that you would be awake." He said nonchalantly, "I have a strong Sixth Sense, so I guess my feeling about something is quite right, so I decided to bring a warm food with me for you in case you are indeed awake like I felt you would." He smiled at Hao, "Turned out to be a good thing, right?".

Hao blinked, "Sixth Sense? You could see Spirits then?" He asked curiously.

Yoh nodded, "Yes." He answered shortly and went back to messing with his phone, "Eat up, I will change your bandage once you are done".

"Ah, yes." Hao answered and continued eating the food that had been generously prepared for him.

Hao finished his food and drank up his tea, he then stay still to let Yoh change his bandage after cleaning his wound with some disinfectant and applied some salve to his burn wound. Yoh then left the room to put the dish and the First Aid box away, and after a minute or so, walked back into the room and sat on the bed beside Hao.

"Well, now that the bandage had been changed . . ." Yoh started with a smile, "Could you tell me what exactly you are?".

Hao nodded, the boy had saved him despite knowing that he was not human, so he figured he could tell the boy what he was and left the rest to fate. "My kind is known as Demon of Heart." He started slowly and wait to see what kind of reaction Yoh would make hearing the word of Demon, but the boy simply nodded to let him know it's alright to continue, "We are a being of Darkness, um . . . we are originally a Spirit of the dead people, but there's still something we had to do and refused to pass on. Eventually, our Will to stay had pulled the power of Darkness into our Soul and we are reborn as a Demon".

Yoh blinked, "I thought that the Spirit of people who have something left to do would stay in the Living World as a ghost." He mumbled before looking at Hao, "So, you have something left to do and unable to pass on, if you finish this business, are you going to pass away to the Afterlife?".

Hao nodded, "Yes, no one know what would really happen, but I think that it's like that." He answered.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you need to do then? I will help you out." Yoh offered with a grin.

Hao shook his head, "No, it's not that simple." He explained, "It's true that we could pass on once we do what we need to do, but the problem is . . . we don't know what it is, we don't remember".

"You don't remember?" Yoh asked in surprise.

Hao nodded, "The price of gaining a new life, the memory of what we need to do, the one thing that make us holding to life so much that we pulled the Darkness into our being, had been hidden away from us." He explained as best as he could, "The only way for us to know the Key to that memory, the Key for us to know what it is that we need to do . . ." He touched his chest, " . . . is our Heart." He looked straight to Yoh's eyes, "When we first being born as a Demon, we would feel a pain in our Heart, always there until we find the Key. This key, normally is a human . . . and so, we call this Key as our Heart, because the pain will subsided once we find the Key, like we had finally find the Heart we need to fill the emptiness inside".

Yoh looked sad, "You are in pain then?" He asked in concern.

Hao smiled, "The pain is always there, so we ended up getting used to them." He shrugged, "But I don't feel it anymore, when I heard your voice before I fell unconscious".

Yoh's eyes widened, "Are you implying that I'm your Key? Your Heart?" He asked in shock.

Hao's eyes softened, "Yes." He said in whisper and looked at his lap, he was afraid of what was going to happen now, "As long as we stay with our Heart, we would eventually remember what we need to do, so that we could finally pass on to the Afterlife . . . so, would you let me stay with you?".

Everything was silent, the only sound he could hear was Yoh's breathing, since he didn't dare to breath in anticipation of Yoh's answer. A pair of hands come to rest on his own hands, he looked up to see Yoh smiled at him, making him feel so warm inside.

"I will be happy to have you here with me." Yoh answered softly, "I live here by myself, so I was a bit lonely".

Hao's eyes brightened with hope and happiness, "Really?" He asked softly.

Yoh grinned, "Yeah." He answered with honesty in his voice, "Really".

Hao smiled in happiness, "Thank you." He said gratefully.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

After hearing Hao's story, Yoh left the room to let Hao rest up again, so that he would heal faster. He sighed as he leaned on the door to Hao's room, when Hao told him all that, what he felt was not a lie or malice even though Hao was a Demon. What he felt from the Demon when he spoke was a truth, and only truth, and he could feel the gentleness coming from Hao. The reason why he let Hao to stay with him was not because he felt pity towards the Demon, but because he felt the kindness and gentleness from Hao, which convinced him that Hao would never harm him or any human at all.

Yoh leaned away from the door and went to his Library, where he placed all the book the Asakura family had from generation to generation along with his own books that he bought by himself.

Truth to be told, he was feeling a bit scared when Hao said that he was the Demon's Heart, somehow . . . he felt that being a Demon's Heart was something so significant, like something terrible would happen if something happened to him. It scared him thinking what would happen if he was injured or something, because he was not the type who lived a nice and comfortable life only and never doing something dangerous, no . . . he maybe living a nice and comfortable life, but he always encountering many dangerous things too, like the Oni he fought the bight he found Hao.

He sighed as he flopped down to his desk's chair, there's an Office Desk in the Library where he would do all his work, and not far from his desk was a table with many chairs, where his friends could use to do their works, if any would ever come anyway. He opened the drawer and pulled out a book and a pen, he wanted to write down this new knowledge about Demon of Heart he had just received, so that his descendant in the future would know about them and help them to pass on, instead of killing them as if they were just another Oni.

Yoh spent up a few minutes to write down the information about Demon of Heart, along with the fact that he had somehow become the Heart of a Demon named Hao. After he finished, he closed the book and chanted a spell that would protected it, making the book couldn't be opened unless by people with a pure intent, which would never misuse what was written inside. With that done, he put it inside the drawer along with the pen and left the Library, he would write more about it once he get more information from Hao. He would wait until Hao wanted to tell him about it by himself, he wouldn't force the Demon about it.

Yoh looked at the clock and saw that it would be Lunch time soon, so he decided to prepared the food now. He didn't know what Hao would like to have for Lunch, and he didn't have anything in particular in mind, so he just looked at the refrigerator and decided to cook whatever come into his mind once he looked at what he had in there.

In the end, Yoh decided to cook some Omelette Rice with Bacon, he was too lazy to make something fancy. When he arrived in Hao's room with the food for them both, he saw that Hao was looking at the garden again, and his bandage was on the bed. "You removed the bandage?" Yoh asked as he closed the door, he walked to the nightstand beside the bed and placed the tray on it.

Hao turned to him and smiled, "My wound had fully healed, thank to you." He said with a bow.

Yoh grimaced at the formality, "I said throw the formality away, right?" He said with a smile, "I don't like it when people bowing to me, if it's to show your gratitude, with words is already enough".

Hao looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry." He said weakly, like a child getting scolded.

Yoh sighed and shook his head, "It's not something so bad, just don't be so polite to me, that's all." He placed a hand to Hao's shoulder and smiled, "If you are going to stay with me, I would like it if you would treat me like a friend".

"Is that . . . alright with you?" Hao asked slowly as he looked up to Yoh a bit.

"Of course. If not then I wouldn't ask you to do it, right?" Yoh asked cheerfully, "Now, let's eat so that you will have the energy to go out with me".

Hao nodded and sat on the bed, Yoh followed suit and offered Hao's share of food to him, "Where are we going to go?" Hao asked curiously.

Yoh grinned, "Well, to go buy some clothes for you, and anything necessary for you to disguise yourself as a human." He explained, Hao opened his mouth to protest but he wouldn't have it, "And there will be a Halloween Party next week, I will be going, and I want you to go with me, I want to introduce you to my friends".

Hao sighed and could only nodded to what he said. Of course, who would ever win a verbal fight against him? So far . . . there's none.

They ate in silence, Yoh simply enjoying his meal while Hao didn't know what to say. After Lunch, Yoh showed Hao the Bathroom and making sure he know how to operate every tools inside before went out to let the Demon had his shower, Yoh then went to his own room and take a short shower as well. Yoh dressed himself and took some clean clothes for Hao before going downstairs and gave the Demon the clothes, he then waited outside the room. He had everything he need to bring with him, so all that left to do was wait for Hao to get ready and they could go right away.

A knock on the door telling him that Hao was ready, he looked at the door and saw that Hao was looking so cool with the set of clothes he gave the Demon. A Black muscle shirt under a Red jacket, along with a pair of Black pants, White and Red sports shoes, White belt and a Black watch. With all of them combined with Hao's handsome face and his long Reddish Brown hair, he was perfect.

Yoh grinned, "You look perfect." He said cheerfully, then he noticed that Hao's Wings were nowhere in sight, "What happen to your Wings?"

Hao smiled, "I pull them in, Demons could hide their Wings so we could hide among humans." He answered, "And you look perfect as well".

Yoh was wearing a simple long sleeved Black t-shirt under a White sleeveless vest, a Blue jeans, a White belt, and a pair of Black sports shoes. His Bear-Claw necklace and his Leaf shaped earring were always on him, and attached to his Belt was a Brown Fox shaped Keychain.

Yoh grinned, "Let me take something from my room and we will go." He run upstairs and retrieved his Talismans wrapped Sword before going back to Hao, "Let's go." He said as he slipped his sword to his belt.

Hao blinked, "Why do you wrap your Sword with Talismans?" He asked, "And why would you bringing a Sword around with you?".

"Better safe than sorry." Yoh answered as he looked at his Sword, "I wrap the Talismans to seal it's power, I don't really need it at the moment anyway." He smiled at Hao, "Are you ready? Need a weapon or something?".

"Yes, I'm ready." Hao answered, "I have my own weapon, don't worry".

"Good." Yoh said and led the way out of the Mansion, he locked the door and went out of the gate without bothering to lock the gate as well. Actually, there's no need for him to lock up his Mansion, no one would be stupid enough to enter anyway, their Instinct would drive them away from his Mansion. But it's better safe than sorry, so he locked up the door to make sure no one would get inside.

"First, we need to get you some clothes, so let's go to the Tokyo Mall." Yoh said as they walked, "The Mall is not far, so we could just walk".

They walked to the Mall and Yoh would going from store to store to chose a nice outfits for Hao, he paid them using his Credit Cards since he was too lazy to bring along too much money with him, not to mention dangerous. Hao could only inhaled deeply when he felt that Yoh overdoing it, but Yoh ignored it and keep doing as he please.

"Alright, all we need to buy now is a mobile phone for you, so we could contact each other whenever we need to." Yoh said after he paid the clothes he bought in the store they were in, he told them to send the Items to the front of his Mansion since he couldn't bring them with him.

"It won't be necessary." Hao told him quietly.

Yoh stopped walking and looked at Hao, "What?" He asked in confusion.

Hao looked at Yoh, _'You are my Heart, Yoh, we could communicate from Mind to Mind.'_ He explained through telepathy, giving an example to Yoh.

_'Wow.'_ Yoh responded with a wide eyes, _'Cool'_.

Hao nodded, "So, where are we going next?" He asked.

Yoh hummed in thought, "No, there's nothing else, so we could go home." He said and led the way out of the Mall. When they were crossing the road, he stopped when he heard a mew, he looked behind and saw that there's a Kitty Cat being abandoned in a box near the street lamp.

"Yoh?" Hao asked when he walked to the Kitten.

"What a cute Kitten you are." Yoh commented as he picked up the Kitten from the box, he inspected the Kitten to see if there's any injury before walking to Hao again, "Look, I found a cute Kitten!".

Hao smiled at Yoh and began turning around to continued walking with Yoh, but then he froze for a second, Yoh noticed this and saw what was the cause, a car was speeding their way. He was ready to jumped out of the way, but Hao was faster and he found himself on the ground on the other side of the road, with the Kitten still in his hands and Hao panting beside him.

"Hao?" Yoh asked in worry when he saw that Hao's eyes were unfocused, and a second later, Hao's eyes turned blank and he collapse. "Hao? Hao!" Yoh shook Hao with his right hand since his left was filled with the shocked Kitten, he was worried about the Demon, but then he heard a steady breathing and sighed in relief. He didn't know if Hao was fainted from the shock or just become tired emotionally and fell asleep, but he relieved that at least the Demon was alright.

The car stopped and the driver came out, "Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Yeah, alright." Yoh said wih a sigh, "I just need to bring him home".

"Um . . . I will take you home then." The man said with apologetic face, "As an apology of nearly hitting you earlier".

Yoh looked at the man and felt that the man was honest, so he nodded and stood up, he help the man carried Hao to the car and they left with Yoh directed the man to his Mansion.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

Hao was acting by instinct alone. When he saw that Yoh was nearly getting hit by the car, all he could think was that he had to protect Yoh, to not let anything happened to him, that he had to make sure Yoh would be alright.

_No! Not Yoh!_

Those two words had screamed inside his head and before he know it, he had threw himself at Yoh and get the both of them out of the car's way. He was grateful that Demon's body was stronger and faster than normal human.

He was panting heavily, the adrenaline rush he felt just a second before had left him breathless, but at least Yoh was alright. "Hao?" He dimly heard Yoh's voice calling him out, worry filled his voice, but somehow . . . he couldn't focus on the sight in front of him, something was pulling him in, and he was trying to fight the full. He was losing the fight, what he saw in front of him was not the concrete of the road anymore, but a room filled with darkness.

_A room filled with darkness, that was what he thought at first, but no, it's actually a night sky covered by clouds, and he felt like he was moving in high speed._

_"-!"_

_"-!"_

_He could hear a sound of something like a screaming people, but his mind couldn't understand what were they screaming about. Although, he could understand the dread he felt when the warm he felt from beside him disappeared._

_Suddenly he was not feeling everything anymore, he was watching everything happened. He could see a form of a man running while carrying two babies, but the sight was so blur, he could only saw their figure and not appearance. A man was chasing after the man who was carrying the two babies, he could see that the babies were holding hands, but then they were separated when the second man managed to pull one of the baby from the first man._

_The baby in the second man's hand opened their eyes and Hao gasped, it was his own eyes, and the eyes of his baby self was already aware of everything. His baby self cried loudly, _'Don't take him away!'_ Was what echoed in his head, as if that was what his baby self was thinking when he cried, as absurd as it sounded._

_His feeling was a strong one for a baby, Hao could feel it, as if he was the one experiencing all that at the time and not just watching what was happening. The strong feeling from the his baby self had somehow summoned an Oni, and the Oni attacked the first man right away, the second man used that distraction to snatched the other baby from the first man and ran away._

_Hao thought that the dread feeling he felt through his baby self would disappeared, but it only become stronger when they were crossing a crossroad. Hao saw it all, a car was heading their way, and a Grim Reaper, or more known as Shinigami by their kind and Japanese people, was ready to strike them with their Scythe. The car was making a screeching noise when the driver tried to stop it by hitting the brake, but the man who were now carrying both babies got hit and they fell to the ground, or maybe a ground since he couldn't see anything clearly except for the Shinigami and his baby self._

_The Shinigami's Scythe went through the man and the man had stop breathing right away, the Shinigami then looked at the baby, and somehow . . . the Shinigami was hesitate to strike. The reason was because of Hao's baby self, even though he was just a baby but Hao received a feeling that his baby self was aware of what was happening and understand it all._

'Don't take him away! Just take me but leave him alone!'

_Hao heard it being echoed again, his baby self was really aware of what was happening and wanting to protect the other baby, but who was this other baby? Why in the world he was able to understand what was happening around him even with him as a baby?_

_The Shinigami was hesitating, but then they swung their Scythe and striked Hao's baby self at the heart, not the other baby like his baby self was fearing about, and everything blackened._

Hao found himself floating in the midst of nothing, just an unlimited dark space with nothing but him in there, and his mind recognized it as a situation between dreaming and waking up.

He couldn't understand, it was certainly the memory that he need in order to know the reason he become a Demon of Heart, the one he need to know what he want to do so badly that he pulled the Darkness into him. But why only a piece of the memory? He thought that he was going to remember it all, but he only saw what was causing his death and not knowing what he want to do so badly in life that he unable to do before he died. It's all so confusing, and the half memory left him with a feeling of want, he want to know more about his death, so maybe he could figure what was holding him back.

Finally, Hao felt that he was awake and in his own body, so he opened his eyes slowly in tiredness. He was immediately greeted by the sight of Yoh's worried eyes, "Yoh?" He asked in confusion.

Yoh sighed in relief, "Thank Goddess, I thought something was wrong with you." He said with a small smile, "What happened? Why did you faint all of a sudden?".

Hao sat up and leaned on the head of the bed before looking at Yoh with a tired smile, "Nothing." He said softly, "Just remembering something, that's all".

"Remember what?" Yoh asked as he touched Hao's forehead, "Well, at least you didn't get a concussion or something, but your body is a bit warm. Are you alright?".

"I'm alright." Hao assured him, "I was just get a shock when I saw that car, I thought I would lose you".

Yoh sighed and shook his head, "No, I could avoid something like that easily, you just over thinking about it." He smiled at Hao, "So, what did you remember?".

Hao inhaled deeply and sighed, "Just a piece of memory, the memory that would help me find out what I want to do so badly before I died, but I only get a glimpse of it." He explained softly, "I still don't know what make me holding to life so much, I only remembered the cause of my death".

Yoh pouted, "You had come back to life, you know? Even though it's as a Demon." He said with a smile, "You are alive now, so don't say something like you are dead again".

Hao smiled wryly, "My current life is only a half live, Yoh." He told the boy, who raised an eyebrow in response, "Here." He said as he pulled Yoh's hand, which was still on his forehead, to his chest, "Do you feel anything?".

Yoh frowned for a second before his expression turned int a shock, "There's no heartbeat." He said in disbelief as he looked at Hao's chest, "How come?".

"That's why I said my life is only a half live." Hao said as he let the boy's hand to slip away from his grasp, "My body could move, I could eat, feel something and all, but my heart is not beating. I'm alive but not alive at the same time, only a half existence".

Yoh looked at Hao sadly for a moment before he shook his head sharply and smiled at Hao, "Even though it's a half life, a life is still a life." He smiled at the stunned Demon, "Even without a heartbeat, you are still you, you are still able to move around and have a feeling, and that's what count".

Hao's eyes widened at that, he couldn't believe that Yoh could be so optimist, he chuckled then. "You are an interesting boy, Yoh." He smiled at the boy, "I would love it when I get to know more about you." He felt a strange urge to hug the boy, so he did just that. He pulled the boy into him and wrapped his arms around the boy, "Thank you, you had given me a new sight in life, the meaning of true life".

Yoh laughed in response and hug him back, "You're welcome." He answered calmly before a mewl caught their attention, they pulled apart and looked down to see the cat you had picked up earlier was mewing at them, with it's eyes looking at them in wonder. "Oh right." He said as he picked the cat up, "Are you hungry, little kitten?".

"You haven't name it?" Hao asked curiously.

"I'm bad at naming something." Yoh said with a sheepish grin, "Why don't you name him, Hao?".

Hao looked at the cat and smiled warmly, "Matamune." He said right away, "I think that it's a good name for this cat".

Yoh looked at the cat at arm length, "Matamune then." He said with a smile, "Welcome to your new home, Matamune." He let the cat down and looked at Hao, "It's night time, how about a dinner?".

"I would love it." Hao answered as he stood up as well, Yoh smiled in response and they headed downstairs to the Dinning Room together.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review


End file.
